


迷情剂

by sangster007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangster007/pseuds/sangster007
Summary: “要如何才能让他爱上我？”答案可不是迷情剂。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 11





	迷情剂

**Author's Note:**

> 在乐乎上发一直被屏，气死我了，一下子说涉及色情，一下子说涉政，都给我整服了。

“要如何才能让他爱上我？”  
麦格教授总会遇见这样的问题。青春期的孩子们有时会制造各种各样的麻烦，在情感里把自己缠成一只毛线团，她则需要做把他们一点点解开的那只手。但是这次来访的对象有点出乎她的意料之外，准确地来说，是一个她压根没想到的人。  
小维斯塔潘在她面前红着脸，手指不安地揉搓着衣角。麦格教授一直以为他在心理上最多只有十二岁，当然这不是说她轻视他。麦克斯是个很有天赋的巫师，但同时也是个，十分让人头疼的孩子。麦克斯到办公室来，可能是因为和一个斯莱特林打架，可能是因为夜游被抓，也可能是因为在魁地奇比赛上把对手撞下了扫帚，但是现在——  
“麦克斯，”她很抱歉地叹了口气，“我无法回答你这个问题。不过，如果你愿意，可以和我谈谈她，或者谈谈你们之间？”  
“是他。”麦克斯板着脸纠正道。  
“抱歉。”麦格教授在心里又叹了一声。事情似乎更加麻烦了。  
“他是个赫奇帕奇。”提到心上人，麦克斯的声音低了下去，像黑湖下的暗涌，含混又温柔。“夏尔·勒克莱尔。”  
哦。麦格教授知道他。赫奇帕奇英俊的魁地奇新星，大名远扬。麦格看过赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多的对战，夏尔·勒克莱尔和麦克斯针锋相对，互不相让，麦克斯甚至把他撞下扫帚过，这让赫奇帕奇错失了那年的学院杯。  
男孩们啊。麦格教授数不清今晚是第几次叹气。麦克斯又一次出乎她的意料之外。爱上自己的对手实在是麻烦之中的麻烦。  
“他知道这一点吗？我的意思是，除了竞争之外，你对他还有某些不一样的，呃，情感？”  
麦克斯摇摇头，眉心拧成一团，嘴唇嘟起来，看起来郁闷又可怜。麦格教授说：“我想或许只有你先让他感受到你的友善而不是敌意，他才可能会意识到这一点。”  
“我从来都对他没有敌意！”麦克斯抗议道，在看见麦格教授不信任的眼光时，他嘟囔着补充道，“比赛只是比赛而已。”  
“你说的对，比赛就是比赛而已。我指的是，在平常的生活中对他友善些。在早餐桌上和他打招呼是个不错的开始。”麦格教授摊开手，示意自己言尽于此。  
麦克斯若有所思地点点头。

夏尔正在试图快速地往嘴里塞下更多的黄油面包，一边分心去听皮埃尔喋喋不休地抱怨费尔奇又去斯普劳特教授那里告自己的状。距离第一节魔药课开始只剩下十五分钟，他必须抓紧了。他艰难地咽下一大口面包，伸手想要去端盛在锡质高脚杯里的南瓜汁，却鲁莽地把它打翻了。  
“哦，该死的！”夏尔骂了一声，吸引来了周边人的目光。这时旁边有一只手递过来一块手帕。夏尔接过后几下擦拭掉袍子上的污迹，那人又递过来一杯全新的南瓜汁。夏尔简直感激得不知如何是好，“太感谢了！你真好……”  
他抬头看见麦克斯抱臂站在那里，背着光，睫毛的阴影映在眼下，忽而轻颤，像一只伫立的蝴蝶。里卡多在旁边笑出了一口大白牙，“哦甜心，不用谢，这是麦克斯该做的。”  
夏尔有些尴尬地看看麦克斯，又看看里卡多，勉力维持着脸上的笑容，重复道：“谢谢你们。”  
皮埃尔在夏尔身后警惕地看着麦克斯，冲他眨了眨眼：别找他麻烦，兄弟。  
麦克斯瞪大眼睛，朝他皱了皱鼻子：我才不会。  
夏尔收拾好自己，喝下了那一杯南瓜汁，站起来匆忙地向他们告别：“我该去上课了。我可不想被斯内普教授扣分。”他露出一个俏皮的笑容，轻巧地跃过椅子向礼堂外跑去。皮埃尔追上去：“嗨，夏尔，你忘了你的书！”  
麦克斯的目光追随着奔跑的夏尔。他看见他在礼堂门口停了下来，等着皮埃尔追上他，把书交到他的手里。夏尔的头发蜷曲凌乱，似乎永远也打理不好，但是那很可爱，连门外的阳光都会在他的头顶上跳舞。里卡多搭上他的肩。麦克斯回过神来，后知后觉地收敛起自己过于直白的凝视。里卡多挑挑眉，目光戏谑地看着他。  
“我怎么……我连一句话都没和他说上。”他挫败地把脸埋到手掌间。  
里卡多露出神秘的微笑：“一切都会好的。”

他们绝对有事瞒着他。  
兰多依然是赛恩斯的小跟屁虫。但这几天他呆在自己和里卡多身边的时间多了起来，并且时不时地和里卡多附耳私语。他好几次注意到兰多看着他偷偷地笑，逼问之下，兰多欲哭无泪地告诉了他真相。  
“什么？你们怎么敢这么做！在南瓜汁里加迷情剂？那可是违反校规的！”麦克斯狂乱地抓着自己的头发，在有求必应屋里满地乱走。  
里卡多耸耸肩。“你什么时候怕违反校规了？再说，目前迷情剂看起来还没起效。至少夏尔没来缠着你，爱你爱得要死要活的。”  
麦克斯更暴躁了：“那如果起效了呢？迷情剂不会一辈子有效，等夏尔清醒过来之后，他一定会想杀了我的。他永远不会原谅我！”麦克斯仿佛已经看到了自己还未开始就已经破碎的爱情，他简直想哭了。  
“冷静，冷静，或许拉塞尔根本就做不出像样的迷情剂，他只是说大话而已。”兰多在一旁小心翼翼地试图安慰麦克斯，但看起来似乎起了反作用，因为麦克斯看上去更想在打人柳上吊死自己了。“梅林的胡子，你们甚至去找一个三年级生配置魔药？你们简直是疯了。绝对是疯了。”  
一旁一直沉默着的艾利克斯这时开了口：“拉塞尔的魔药成绩可是最好的。”  
“那不是重点！”麦克斯吼道。  
里卡多无所谓地挥挥手：“年轻人，你的勇气都去哪了？既然夏尔已经喝下了迷情剂，你再怎么抓狂都于事无补。不如到他面前告诉他你爱他，和他一起携手共赴爱河，哪怕只有短短几天。”  
麦克斯像一只泄了气的皮球倒在弹簧锈坏的沙发上，沙发发出嘶哑的呻吟就好像他内心底绝望的呼喊。艾利克斯，一贯稳重的亚洲男孩，此时在一旁轻轻地补充道：“或许你还可以吻他，毕竟这可能是夏尔在没有服下迷情剂的情况下永远不会做的事。”

第二天的早上，麦克斯在家养小精灵的厨房外拦住了夏尔。  
身边来来往往的赫奇帕奇看着这个贸然闯入他们空间里的格兰芬多，脸上或多或少都显露出一丝好奇。夏尔正怀挟着几本书准备去上神奇动物保护课，却迎面遇上了一个不速之客。他皱起眉，突如其来地有一股怒意在心里升腾。“你有什么事吗？麦克斯。”  
麦克斯被他不善的语气惊到了，他不禁开始思索迷情剂并没有起作用的可能性，甚至这可能是一个圈套，是里卡多等人对他的一次联合捉弄。夏尔见他不说话，就想绕过他往外面走。麦克斯急忙拉住他，脸憋得通红，努力使混乱的大脑冷静下来。  
“麦克斯？”夏尔不解地问道。  
“好吧。”麦克斯深吸一口气，停止支支吾吾，“我可以做你的男朋友，呃，我是说，就是，可以吻你吗？”  
梅林啊。他都说了些什么！他想过无数开场白，浪漫点的，像里卡多教他的那样，“我可以约你晚上去黑湖边看星星吗”，或者像艾利克斯说的那样，“我们可以从朋友开始做起吗”，就算是兰多的俗气又幼稚的“可以和你一起吃晚餐吗”也要比这好。该死的，他搞砸了，夏尔肯定要被他吓跑了。  
但是夏尔只是涨红了脸，立在原地一动不动，然后僵硬地点点头。  
麦克斯瞠目结舌。“你是说……”  
夏尔闭上眼睛，赴死般朝他迈近：“做我男朋友，吻我，都可以。”  
“不不不，”这次麦克斯退缩了，他没想过这么快，“现在吗？”  
“当然。”夏尔手上的书已经统统掉落在他们脚边。夏尔伸手搂住他的脖子，他则自然而然地接住他靠过来的身体。“你不知道我想做这个多久了。特别是这几天，我甚至没有办法靠近你。只要一靠近你我就无法停止脑子里的幻想，那太疯狂了……”  
麦克斯感受到他柔软的唇覆上了自己的，他呼吸之间清新的薄荷牙膏味，还有他柔软的舌尖对自己的挑逗。梅林的胡子啊，这太美好了。就算迷情剂失效后夏尔想杀了他，这一刻也值得他去回味一生。  
最后他们的吻被远处上课的钟声打断。夏尔陡然站直，瞪大了眼睛，喃喃道：“糟糕，我迟到了。”  
麦克斯手忙脚乱地捡起他的书，拉着他往禁林跑去。等到了禁林周围，他却犹豫地停下脚步，夏尔因为惯性撞到了他的背上，问他怎么了。“你会想让大家都知道吗？”  
“知道什么？”夏尔咯咯地笑起来，“赫奇帕奇扣二十分，因为夏尔·勒克莱尔迟到了。但他用二十分交换来了一个男朋友和一个吻，我想他们会体谅的。”

“所以这究竟是怎么一回事？”皮埃尔震惊地看着携手出现在礼堂的小情侣，转头问一旁的拉塞尔。  
拉塞尔同样困惑地挠挠自己的脑袋，说了句“不知道”，然后继续努力回忆自己究竟将放在迷情剂旁边的那瓶福灵剂拿去了哪里。


End file.
